Letterbomb
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: "Je t'ai tout écrit sur un petit papier. Y'a sûrement des fautes d'orthographe, mais on s'en fout. Bah ... Tu le liras quand t'auras le temps. Ca presse pas. J'espère que ça changera pas tellement de choses entre nous, malgré tout." US/UK ...?


**Letterbomb  
**

**Auteur :** Chika  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer : **Remerciez Hidekazu Himaruya pour Hetalia, moi je suis une pauvre fan qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire des fanfictions gratuitement.**  
**

**Note : **Ca me fait extrêmement bizarre d'écrire dans la catégorie "Drama". D'autant plus que c'est un "Drama/Humor", et encore, j'aurais pu mettre "Romance".  
Je m'explique : J'ai horreur de faire des fics "sérieuses" (Drama, romance pur jus, poésie etc ...) parce que j'ai l'impression de me prendre au sérieux et d'être ridicule.  
Donc voilà un essai ... Disons que je commence d'un ton plutôt léger et qu'au fur et à mesure, ça ... Mais chut, vous le verrez vous-même ! :D

(Concernant l'idée de base et le résumé, ça vient d'une chanson de François Pérusse, humoriste québécois ! XD Le titre vient d'une chanson de Green Day.)

* * *

Tea time. Un moment sacré. Même débordé de travail, Arthur Kirkland prenait le temps de siroter un peu de sa fierté nationale, assis derrière son bureau, appréciant la solitude et le calme. Une vieille horloge en bois meublait le coin du bureau en ordre, propre, spacieux, ses aiguilles en fer forgé indiquait cinq heures de l'après-midi.  
Parfait. Un peu trop parfait, même.

- Yo, Iggy ! T''as pas dix minu-

L'interpelé sursauta en recrachant son thé sur le parquet, dès qu'il entendit sa colonie défoncer sa porte en braillant. Cependant. Flegme britannique. Toujours. Même face à un américain surexcité. « Iggy » reprit très rapidement la contenance qu'il avait perdue, avança sa chaise à l'endroit de la tâche, et prit un air absorbé en faisan mine de reprendre le travail interrompu pendant l'heure sacrée.

- Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça. Nous allons rejouer cette scène, et tu vas entrer correctement.

Une moue boudeuse au visage, le plus jeune sortit en claquant la porte, puis la frappa de trois coups brefs.

- Ouiii ? appela sarcastiquement l'anglais  
- Bah … commença Alfred d'un ton détaché … J'ai une lettre, et je me demandais si tu pouvais …

Une lettre ? Cet énergumène ? A qui est-ce qu'il pouvait écrire ? Les yeux verts repérèrent alors le morceau de papier froissé que tenait son interlocuteur à la main. Sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase, il le lui prit des mains.

- Tu veux que je corrige les fautes d'orthographe, je suppose. Il y aura du boulot … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ? On n'arrive même pas à déchiffrer la première ligne, et c'est couvert de ratures ! Si tu ne veux pas te fâcher avec ton correspondant, qui qu'il soit, va me réécrire ça correctement !  
- Mais …  
- Non, je ne corrigerai pas quelque chose comme ça. J'attends la version propre.

Pour lui signaler que toute discussion serait inutile, Arthur se replongea dans son travail et lui fit signe de disposer. Il entendit un soupir sonore, des bruits de pas lourds et une porte se fermer. Et il abandonna son expression sévère pour l'échanger contre un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier d'attendri.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était très attaché à Alfred, et s'il faisait tout ça, c'était pour son bien. Il espérait qu'il comprendrait un jour. De toutes façons, qui était la personne à qui était destinée la lettre en question ? Elle était bien chanceuse … Mais … A quoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à penser ? Gardant son sourire aux lèvres, il soupira en rougissant, comme pour se moquer de sa propre stupidité, et retourna à sa paperasse.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Alfred F. Jones refit intrusion dans le bureau, cette fois, en usant d'un minimum politesse. Il apportait une feuille de papier blanc couverte de mots tracés à l'encre bleue, pliée en quatre.

- C'est déjà mieux.  
- Encore heureux …  
- Bon, à présent je … Hé ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'envoyer comme ça ! Préparer au moins une enveloppe et un timbre !  
- Mais c'est pas la peine, parce que …  
- Fais ce que je te dis ! C'est comme ça qu'on envoie une lettre par la poste !

Agacé, la jeune nation se leva, s'empara d'une enveloppe sur le bureau et y écrit en gros : _Sir Arthur Kirkland, ou « Le prince des emmerdeurs », quelque-part au Royaume-Uni, pays de chiottes_, avant de la fourrer dans les mains de son destinataire, qui mit du temps à réaliser.

- C-C'était pour moi ?  
- Bah oui ! J'essaie de te le dire depuis le début !

Le cœur du prince des emmerdeurs manqua un battement. Puis un autre. Puis un troisième. Et finalement, il les rattrapa bien vite, et gagna même des battements bonus, en ce rappelant ce à quoi il avait songé tout à l'heure. Quelle idée son hémoglobine avait eu en allant affluer au niveau de son visage …

- Mais … Pourquoi tu m'écris ? Je suis juste là … T-Tu aurais pu me le dire comme ça.  
- C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on peut dire en face …

Alfred détourna les yeux, gêné et triturait nerveusement ses mains, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard d'Arthur, qui ouvrait grand les yeux en sentant son rythme cardiaque monter en flèche.

- Je … Je vais le lire, déclara-t-il avec un calme mal imité  
- Attends.

Le plus jeune l'avait interrompu alors qu'il dépliait la missive, et le regardait avec un sourire. Joueur ? Gêné ? Triste ? Difficile à dire.

- Tu sais … Je veux te dire que cette lettre changera beaucoup de choses entre nous …  
- D-De quoi tu parles ? C'est sûrement une de tes imbécilités pour me faire perdre du temps … La liste des courses … Une chaîne à envoyer à six amis … Avec toi, je peux m'attendre à tout, répondit Kirland, feintant son cynisme habituel, dissimulant avec peine les tremblement dans sa voix  
- Bref … Avant que tu lises, saches que si tu n'est pas d'accord, ou que mes désirs ne sont pas partagés, je ne saurai plus quoi faire … Et je ne veux pas briser tout mes lien avec toi.

L'Angleterre aurait voulu sortir une pique cynique, mais sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul son. Il se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient debout l'un en face de l'autre sans parler.  
Il s'était interdit ce genre de sentiments depuis toujours, surtout envers _lui_. Mais si_ lui _s'y mettait …

L'anglais serra dans sa main moite le papier. Ce pourrait-il que sur ce morceau de feuille, bourré de fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, de grammaire, soient couchés les sentiments de son protégé à son égard ?  
Si c'était le cas, ils … « Cette lettre changera beaucoup de choses entre nous » … Non, pas de doutes possibles. Tandis que l'Amérique le fixait avec un air de gosse impatient, ayant perdu toute sa solennité d'il y avait cinq minutes, il dépliait et tendait devant lui, de ses doigts tremblants, le bout de papier qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux parcoururent les paragraphes en diagonale. Puis il s'attarda sur certains mots. Son regard se déplaçait de plus en plus vites et ses sourcils se fronçaient, son teint pâlit à vue d'oeil.  
A la fin de sa lecture sommaire, il leva un visage horrifié, livide aux yeux hagards vers Jones qui souriait, embarrassé, se grattant le front.  
En bas de la date, le 4 Juillet 1776, s'étalait en grand le titre de cette lettre. "Déclaration d'Indépendance des États-Unis".

* * *

Haha. *Gênée, essaie de s'enfuir discrètement*  
J'espère que c'était pas trop mauvais. Comme mentionné plus tôt, je suis une catastrophe pour faire pondre un machin sérieux ^^'

Votre avis m'aiderait beaucoup (et apaiserait mes angoisses ...) alors, si ça vous dit ... ? (Re ... ? Rev ... ? Allez, ne me forcez pas à le dire ... ¬¬ ... "Review ?")


End file.
